Wicked
by klasiccat
Summary: Pure smut story. Babe HEA. The dress the actually the star! Rated for adult content


Ok, Ladies! Here is your second reward. This one is pure BABE SMUT!

Stephanie opened the door to the apartment, tossed her keys in the dish on the side board and called out to Ranger.

"Hey, I'm home." Steph dropped her purse on the dining table and kicked off her shoes but was still holding a garment bag.

"Hey, Babe. Is that the dress for tonight?" Ranger asked, as he saw the bag in her hand. Ranger went to reach for it but Steph kept it from his reach. They had a distraction scheduled for that evening at an upscale nightclub in Princeton and Stephanie had gone shopping with Lula and Mary Lou.

"Yes, it is and you can't see it until later," she said, with a mischievous grin. She moved into the bedroom, hung the dress bag in the closet and began getting undressed. She only had a couple hours left to get ready and she didn't want to be rushed.

Ranger came up behind her just as she was unhooking her bra and took over the task. Once he got the hooks undone in the back, he slid the straps down her arms and tossed the unwanted garment to the floor. He began kissing and nibbling her neck as he ran his hands up her waist until he reached her breasts, cupping one in each hand.

Stephanie's breath hitched and she leaned into Ranger, feeling his body heat on her bare skin. She rubbed her ass against his groin and could feel his hardened shaft through his cargos. She raised her hands and placed them over his, helping him knead her breasts and pinch her nipples.

As erotic as it all felt, she knew it was just a ploy of Ranger's in an attempt for him to get what he wanted. So she called him on it.

"Ranger," she began breathlessly, "you can bend me over right here in the closet and make me scream your name over and over, but I'm still not going to show you the dress."

Ranger spun her around and pushed her up against the wall, pressing his throbbing cock against her, effectively pinning her to the wall with his hips. His hands were back on her breasts, squeezing one while he held the other so he could suck on her nipple.

Stephanie fisted her hands in his hair, holding him to her as he suckled her. She moaned as he ground against her mound. Her thong, the only bit of clothing she had on, was damp from her desire. Her nipples were sensitive from the attention they were receiving and she could feel her orgasm burning low in her belly. But she wasn't going to cave into the pressure. Being with Ranger, she had learned how to play dirty. And well, let's just say, Ranger was an excellent teacher.

"Babe," Ranger said, as he ran his tongue up her chest to her neck, "I want to see the dress." He ran one hand down her abdomen and slipped it in her thong. He groaned when his fingers rubbed along her slit and he could feel how wet she was for him. Ranger easily slid two fingers inside her heated core and began fucking her with them.

"I'll let you cum if you let me see the dress." Ranger's negotiation skills were top notch but they could be no match for Stephanie's stubborn streak. She had wanted to surprise Ranger with the dress she'd found and showing it to him before the distraction job just wasn't going to happen. Not this time.

"Then I guess we're both going to be disappointed." Damn, she thought. She really was close to the edge but Ranger played hard ball. If she didn't give in, then he wouldn't either.

"Are you sure about that?" Ranger began removing his fingers from in between her thighs, but kept them right at the entrance in case she changed her mind.

As hard as it was, Stephanie focused and cleared her mind of the sexual haze that had formed. After all, if Ranger could do it, so could she. But it wasn't easy. She took a deep, cleansing breath and gave Ranger a smug little grin.

"Yeah, I'm sure." She gave a small whimper when Ranger slipped his hand from her thong. But she held strong. She was not going to cave. Ranger brought his fingers to his mouth and sucked them clean.

"Mmmm, sweet," he said as he ran his tongue along his fingers, licking up every last drop of her juices.

"You're still not seeing the dress." She could smell herself on his hand and wanted nothing more than for Ranger to bury himself deep within her but she maintained her resolve.

"You're an evil woman," Ranger accused playfully, releasing her from the wall.

"Not evil, just wicked," she corrected.

Ranger shot one eyebrow up, his silent way of demanding an explanation.

"Wicked means you don't get to see the dress until later. If I were evil, I'd be wearing the dress for someone else." Oh shit, she really grabbed the tiger's tail and yanked hard that time. Ranger was back on her in a flash, pinning her body so tight against the wall that she had a little trouble breathing.

"I don't share," he growled. Everything in his body was screaming at him to take her right then and there, to reclaim her and remind her to whom she belonged. He fought the urge to mark her. It wouldn't go well with the job tonight. So he stayed pressed against her, fighting to regain his control.

Stephanie could see how hard Ranger was fighting to maintain control and a wicked grin played across her face. Score one for her side.

"Then it's a good thing I'm not evil," she whispered. Stephanie brought her hands to his face and cupped his cheeks. She raised herself up to kiss him, dragging her sex across his in the process. He let out a strangled moan and devoured her lips, forcing his tongue deep into her mouth. He had her right back on the edge again within moments.

"Oh God, Ranger please," she begged when he broke the kiss.

"Please what, Babe?" Ranger asked, panting along with her.

"Please, I need to feel you inside me. I need to cum." She wrapped her arms around his neck and then wrapped her legs around his waist, effectively opening herself to him.

"Are you going to let me see the dress?" Ranger asked, his voice rough with desire.

Stephanie froze. Bastard, she thought. "No," she said defiantly. He was good, she thought, but he wasn't going to win this time.

"Then sorry, Babe. I can't help you out." Ranger gently eased her legs to the floor and stepped away from her again.

"You don't play fair, Ranger," she said with a smile.

"Neither do you," he retorted.

"I have a great teacher," she purred, as she ran her hand up his chest.

"And don't you forget it." Ranger grabbed her wrist and brought it up to his lips, kissing it. "I'm going to have Hector take you to the club tonight, Babe. The owner wants a face-to-face with me before show time. He's afraid we're going to shoot up the place or have some kind of barroom brawl."

"So basically, you have to hold his hand tonight?" she asked, as she headed for the bathroom to take a shower.

"Yeah, it's a pain in the ass but he won't let us run the take down unless I'm inside with him. He thinks the men are less likely to trash the joint with me in it. Go figure." Ranger was annoyed at having to change his plans. But Marcus Lexington owned the upscale nightclub, 'Raptures,' in Princeton where their skip was going to be and was used to calling the shots. Ranger thought Lexington was an idiot but he was big money and old money and Ranger wanted his skip.

"So why have Hector bring me? Cal is my partner, he could drive," Stephanie suggested as the turned on the shower. She adjusted the temperature and waited for Ranger's answer before getting in.

"Because Cal is straight. And if that dress is anything like I told you to get, I don't want him, or any other heterosexual male, near you unsupervised." Ranger's eyes darkened with lust again as he pulled Stephanie's naked body to his and ravaged her mouth. "Take your shower, Babe. I'll see you later at the club."

Stephanie's head was a little dizzy after that last kiss. But she had the satisfaction in knowing that Ranger was just as affected as she was. She could feel the proof pressed against her belly when he had pulled her close.

When Ranger left the bathroom, Stephanie got into the shower and let the hot water rain down her back. She thought about giving herself the release Ranger had denied, but then thought better of it. One thing Stephanie had discovered was that if Ranger sent her out on a distraction job sexually frustrated, the skips would flock to her like moths to a flame. It was as if they could scent her unreleased orgasms and were all too happy to put her out of her misery. Of course, the sex with Ranger afterward was some of the most intense sessions they ever had.

Stephanie finished her shower, shaved, moisturized and buffed her body within an inch of its life. Then she dried her hair, set it in large curlers and began working on her makeup. She kept her makeup light as she didn't want anything to take attention away from her new dress. Once her face was done, she freed her hair from the curlers and ran her fingers through it, letting the big, soft curls fall naturally. She took two rhinestone encrusted hair combs and swept the sides of her hair up, pulling out thin wisps of curls which beautifully framed her face.

It was time for the star attraction.

Stephanie left the bathroom and entered the closet where she had left the dress bag. She could tell by looking at it that Ranger had not sneaked a peek. This made her very happy as she didn't want anything dulling the shock he would have when she finally arrived at the club.

She opened the dress bag and revealed the prize inside; a short, red, silk halter dress. To say the dress was sexy was like saying Humpback whales were a bit on the large side. This dress was hot. This dress screamed 'chain me to your body and fuck me all night long.'

When Stephanie saw the dress in the store window, she knew it would be perfect. Mary Lou was stunned into silence, shocked that Steph would even consider trying on the dress much less buy it and Lula said she'd seen 'hos wear dresses with more material.

Stephanie removed the dress from its hanger and slipped it over her naked body. There would be no undergarments tonight. There wasn't any room. The dress hugged her body so tight that even the skimpiest thong would show. Besides, going completely commando under her dress only added to Steph's already heightened sexual tension and was sure to send Ranger out of his mind. Maybe it was a good thing Hector was the one driving her tonight.

Stephanie got the dress on straight and walked up to the mirror to inspect her reflection. Being a halter dress, it had no back to speak of just three elastic strings running across the lower back just above the skirt. The front sported a cowl neckline which plunged down past her navel, revealing her moderate cleavage and flat belly. The only thing that kept the dress on Steph's body were the straps, with their jeweled fasteners, that hooked together just below her breasts.

Stephanie was a vision of pure sex. Although she did not look like a trashy street walker, there would be no doubt in anyone's mind what she was after when she entered that club tonight. She just hoped that she could get to her target with the least amount of interruptions.

There was a knock at the door just as Steph was slipping into a pair of silver, strappy 4" FMP's. Her ride was here.

She called out for Hector to come in as she put some essentials into a silver clutch. When Steph looked up, Hector was staring at her as if she were his last meal.

"Holy shit, Chica," Hector hissed. "You could turn a gay man straight."

"Really?" she asked.

"I'm considering it." Hector ran his eyes up and down Stephanie's barely covered body and could feel a stir in his pants no woman had ever caused before. "We'd better get going before I lose all my good senses," Hector admitted.

"Let's just hope our skip is as equally interested. Do you have the file?" Stephanie asked.

Hector blinked a couple of times before realizing Stephanie was holding out her hand for the file he forgot he was holding. He blushed slightly and gave her the folder.

"Alex Fontane, age 28, charged with 'possession with intent to sell' and carrying concealed. Gun was unregistered." Steph said as she ran down his file. "Looks to be a small time dealer. Must do it for the shits and giggles and not the money considering he's a trust fund baby. Do you have my wire?" Stephanie held her hand out again and Hector place a small wire with a microphone in her hand.

"Do you need help with that, Chica?" Hector asked, wondering where the hell she was going to put the damn thing.

"Do you really want to be converted that badly?" Stephanie teased. She blamed her boldness on the condition in which Ranger left her but when she saw the indecision on Hector's face she decided to take care of the wire herself. She stepped into the bedroom and taped the wire just under her breast, making sure it stayed hidden behind the material. Several months ago, Hector had the brilliant idea of changing the wire color from black to light beige which made the piece of equipment easier to camouflage against Stephanie's skin. But she still had to be careful of the placement so that it couldn't be readily seen or slip out of her clothing.

"Okay, let's go," Stephanie said as she grabbed her clutch and the file on Fontane. They exited the apartment and took the elevator down to the garage. She smiled to herself when she realized that the guys on the monitors were getting quite an eyeful. Yeah, they'll be talking about this dress for a while.

The drive from Trenton to Princeton didn't take long. Stephanie used the time she had to study Fontane's file in more detail. He was single, had a passion for sports cars, was a graduate of Princeton law and was working in his daddy's law firm. Aside from the drug and gun thing, he seemed to be a fairly decent person. But then again, on paper, anybody could look good.

She studied his photo and burned his image into her memory. Brown, wavy hair, brown eyes, a nose that looked like it might have been broken at some point, a strong chin, and perfect white teeth. Not bad looking for a drug-dealing, gun toting lawyer who had everything handed to him.

When Hector pulled into the parking lot of 'Raptures,' he cut the engine, pulled out his phone and dialed.

"We're here." Pause. "Si." Hector closed his phone and turned to Stephanie. "The boss says to stay here until he comes out."

Stephanie nodded and looked around, spotting at least three Rangeman vehicles as well as Ranger's Cayenne Turbo. That meant that there were at least six of the guys here tonight. This could turn out interesting.

Hector and Stephanie saw Ranger at the same time. He was coming out of a side door of the club and heading their way. Hector got out of the car to help Stephanie. As she waited for Hector to open her door, she slipped her hand inside her top and turned on the mic.

"Okay boys, it's show time," she said, loud enough for everyone to hear. Hector opened the door and Stephanie got out, careful not to give him his own private show.

When she stood up and faced Ranger, he froze in mid-stride, shock apparent on his face. Hector choked back laughter when he saw Ranger's reaction.

"You got him good this time, Chica. Just get ready for payback." Hector kissed her on her cheek and then stepped back to enjoy the show. In his earpiece, he could hear the guys stationed outside screaming about what she was almost wearing.

Ranger regained his composure and continued his approach. When he reached Stephanie, he pulled her close to his body, allowing her to feel just exactly how much he approved of the dress.

"Babe, you are an evil woman for wearing this dress," he growled. If ever there was a time when he wanted to fuck her where she stood, it was now. He didn't even care that it was in public and in front of his men. He did care, however, that they had a job to do and that was the only thing saving Stephanie from being ravished in the parking lot.

"Not evil, Ranger, just wicked," she said.

"Explain," he demanded.

"If I was an evil woman, I would use this dress to seduce you into telling me all your deep, dark secrets and then use that information to destroy you," she told him.

"And just wicked?" Ranger asked with an eyebrow cocked.

"I leave you wishing I had," she purred.

Ranger groaned and his cock twitched. In his ear, he could hear each one of his men whooping and hollering at her remark, realizing that her mic must already be turned on.

Reining his lust in for the time being, he asked, "Are you ready to get this guy, Babe?"

"I read his file, he seems like an easy mark," she admitted.

"Babe, in this dress, you could have a priest follow you out."

Or a gay man, Steph thought to herself, shooting a sideward glance at Hector.

"Here's the setup. Lester is behind the bar, Woody and Bones are at the bar keeping Fontane busy. Cal is at the door and Tank and Bobby will do the apprehension. I'll be inside with Lexington but you won't see me. Hector will be inside as well as your 'follow out.' Got any questions?" When she shook her head, he continued. "I'm going to go back inside. I'll let Hector know when to send you in." Then, in a louder voice so that all the men could hear, "We're on, gentlemen. Keep sharp, I don't want any screw ups."

Ranger went back inside and in a few minutes, Hector signaled for Steph to enter the club. As she met Cal at the door, he had a big shit-eating grin on his face.

"Now I see why Hector got to bring you in, Bomber. Don't know that I could have behaved myself with you sitting next to me looking like that." As he was dragging his eyes across her body, he stopped and snapped to attention. Obviously Ranger had heard that comment and was none too pleased. Stephanie winked at her partner and entered the club.

Stephanie let the doors close behind her as she stood inside, letting her eyes adjust to the dim lighting. The sound system was booming with the latest techno dance mix but the floor was hardly crowded as it was still early. Stephanie scanned the club and notice that she was already attracting a lot of attention. She quickly found the bar and just as quickly, found her mark.

Bones and Woody had Fontane engrossed in a conversation about the finer points of sport cars when Bones spotted her. He obviously said something to the other men because on cue, they both swiveled on their barstools to see what had gotten Bones' attention. All eyes were on Steph but she only had eyes for Fontane. He was much better looking in person and his eyes sparkled as they danced across her body.

Oh, this was going to be easy.

As Stephanie approached the bar, Fontane licked his lips. Stephanie's hand instinctively went to her chest and began to lightly run her fingers up and down her exposed cleavage. She never broke eye contact with Fontane as he stood up to greet her.

"You have got to be the most gorgeous creature I've seen in a very long time," he drawled. "I'm Ale…" Stephanie cut him off by placing her fingers against his lips, pursing hers to shush him. Fontane grabbed her wrist and held her fingers to his lips, kissing and nibbling them. Then he kissed her palm, cradling his cheek in her hand. When he pulled her close to kiss other parts of her, she slightly pulled back and said one word.

"Outside." Her voice was pure passion and full of promise. She let him believe that she would be willing to do anything he wanted, just as long as he could do it all night long.

Fontane turned to Bones and Woody and nodded. "Gentlemen, I appreciate the conversation but I've gotten a better offer. Catch you later."

Bones and Woody were grinning from ear to ear. The poor sucker. When they turned back to Lester, he was chuckling and adjusting himself.

"Man, the boss is going to kill that stupid bastard," Les said as he set fresh beers in front of the guys. "I've never seen her take a guy that fast before."

As they watched Stephanie and Fontane head for the door, Hector discretely fell into step behind them. Fontane was effectively boxed in and he didn't even know it, being too preoccupied with the beautiful woman he was planning on having all night long. He didn't even care if she was a professional. Having her legs wrapped around him would be worth every penny and then some.

As Fontane burst through the front doors of the club, he was met by a wall of muscle. He could feel his prize woman being pulled from his hand but was mesmerized by the men in front of him. He was about to inquire as to their presence when a huge fist slammed into his jaw, knocking him out cold.

As Fontane fell flat at Stephanie's feet, she looked down at him then looked back up at Ranger.

"Was that really necessary?" she asked.

"He had his hands on you. I didn't like it." Ranger practically yanked Stephanie from Hector's grasp and held her close to his side. "Tank, Bobby, take this asshole back to jail," he ordered. "Santos," he barked, "tell the owner we're clear."

"Yes, sir, boss-man," Ranger heard in his ear.

Ranger turned back to Tank. "We're offline the rest of the night."

"Yeah, no shit," Tank grinned. Ranger just glared at his second in command but it didn't phase Tank in the least. "Go have some fun. We'll see you later."

Ranger turned and left with Stephanie close to his side and Tank helped Bobby pick up Fontane and stuff him in the back of their SUV.

Once inside the Cayenne, Ranger reached into Stephanie's dress, removed the wire, turned it off and threw it in the glove box. She knew he was on a tight thread and one wrong move from her and he would snap.

Ranger peeled out of the parking lot and headed for the country side. His breathing was hard and loud, as if he was trying to keep from yelling. Once they got to a more deserted part of town, Ranger finally spoke.

"Babe, just exactly what do you have on under that dress?" His voice was low and controlled, every word precise and articulate.

"Absolutely nothing," she said.

Snap.

Ranger pulled off the road and headed for a grove of trees. Once hidden from view from behind the trees, Ranger killed the engine, released his seat belt and moved his seat all the way back, reclining the back as well. He then released Stephanie's belt and pulled her on top on him.

She straddled him, the position forcing her to open wide for him. When he slipped his hand under her skirt and parted her lips, he discovered that she was soaking wet and he groaned. He slipped two fingers into her dripping core and began pumping her.

With his other hand, he unfastened his belt, undid his pants and released his throbbing cock. He stroked himself as he continued pumping his fingers in and out of Stephanie's sex.

She was panting hard as she rode Ranger's fingers, her elusive orgasm back with a vengeance. Ranger knew she was close, her inner walls clamped down on his fingers as they glided in and out.

"Cum, now!" Ranger ordered. He let go of his own cock and pinched Stephanie's clit just as he rammed his fingers as far into her as he could. Stephanie's body was racked with orgasmic explosions as she screamed out her release. But before she could recover, Ranger raised her up and impaled her on his cock. Instantly, Stephanie was hit by another orgasm. She rode him hard, meeting him thrust for thrust.

Ranger could feel his own release building low in his gut. He grabbed onto Stephanie's hips and guided her up and down on his throbbing shaft, digging his fingers into her soft flesh. He knew she would have bruises in the morning but at the moment, he didn't care. All he wanted was her hot sex enveloping him, squeezing him, devouring him.

Stephanie rode Ranger's cock with everything she had, the car rocking to and fro with her rhythm. She loved being filled by this man. She loved feeling him slide in and out of her body. She loved hearing him scream her name as he pumped his seed deep inside her body. She loved him.

Stephanie's next orgasm was quickly building and she knew Ranger was close as well. The pain in her hips from his fingers squeezing her skin was a delicious feeling and only spurred her to thrust against him harder, bringing her right to the edge of ecstasy.

"Oh God, Ranger!" she panted.

"Tell me what you want, Babe." Ranger's voice was rough with lust as he continued to pound into her.

"Fuck me, I'm going to cum again!" Stephanie dug her nails into Ranger's shoulders as she rode the waves of her orgasm. Ranger finally lost all control and growled out Stephanie's name as he shot streams of hot cream deep into Stephanie's core, coating her pulsing walls.

Stephanie, finally spent, collapsed onto Ranger's chest trying to catch her breath. She knew she was dizzy and kept her eyes closed in an effort to keep the spinning sensation at a minimum. Ranger wrapped his strong arms around her back and held her as the got their breathing under control.

When Stephanie finally had her body under some semblance of control, she raised her head and tenderly kissed Ranger. He gently ran a hand along the side of her face and smiled.

"You are an evil woman to fuck me like that," he said with a devilish grin.

"Not evil," she corrected, "just wicked."

Here's a link to the dress. Be sure to click on the 'Images' tab to see other views of the dress.

.com/dresses/short_dresses/sexy_red_dress_plunging-neck_halter_mini_-ohhmy_


End file.
